infierno sobre la tierra
by spectre010
Summary: ¿que sucede cuando todo lo que conoces y valoras muere ?, ¿que sucede cuando lucha sin ganas ?. esta es la historia de un soldado el cual tiene una mierda de suerte ¿que sucede cuando la humanidad experimenta con lo que no debe?
1. capitulo1

**capítulo 1** **perdiendo familiares y lazos**

mi nombre es jeins torres, tengo 21años de edad ,

¿quien soy? buena pregunta soy aquel prototipo el cual la sociedad no logró copiar , me refiero a que soy un anti social.

-Piter: jeins estas listo ya casi salimos

-Jeins: esperen ya voy, ya voy

-Jackson: Muévete perro, te esperamos en el humvee

salgo corriendo, poniéndome mi mochila y revisó mi rifle m16 ,subo al humvee

-piter: Jackson, aselera a fondo ya vamos tarde a la revisión de la zona eco

-yo: carajo, no me acordaba que hoy era la eco

-rodrigues: porque siempres eres tu el que nos atrasa

-sam: Rodríguez tiene razón

-jackson agárrense que llegaremos a tiempo, y asta con sobra,

Jackson enciende el motor del humvee y acelera a tope empieza a correr, cuando llegamos al la entrada de la base, nos detienen

-bijilante a donde van

-Jackson a al zona eco, hoy le toca revisión con los del equipo Charlie , la alfa y la whisky

-bijilante: no debieron salir ase media hora

-Jackson: si el baboso de torres nos atraso

-bijistante: saben que los reportare pasen

Jackson acelera con ira, a la velocidad que íbamos parecían que nos estrellariamos ,

cuando llegamos, piter paso la lista de los equipos , empezamos a avanzar por la zona eco, abansamos muy separados unos de los otros , cuando escuchamos el grito de un soldado atras o otro. nos reagurpamos en el dentro de la zona eco y cubrimos las epasldado de los demás, no comprendamos que pasaba pues nuestro compañeros caian cuando logramos ver que era nuestro enemigo, era asquero un monstruo el cual en ves de tener brazos tenía dos garras, ruje y correr hasia nosotros, empezamos a disparar mientras retrosedemos, a lo que esa cosas empieza a matar a mis compañerosle, le hase unos cortes graves a piter y a Jackson a lo que yo grito al ver a mis amigo seré heridos, me intenta ase un corte pero no se como lo esquivo pero lo ago pero serbio un le be corte en mi pecho y otro en la pejilla derecha, me logró escabuyir tomó a Jackson y a piter en mi espalda y empiezo a correr lo más que puedo con ellos en mi espalda y el corte en mi pecho y mejilla, a 1kilómetro de la base ni más ni menos murió piter no me había dando cuenta, cuando no retiraron me dicen

-medico:torres para que trajo el cadáver de su amigo

-yo: que no ninguno de ellos estás muerto

-medico: lo lamento soldado el soldado Acevedo está muerto

-yo: no no ¡nooo!

me pongo frente a su camilla

-yo: no hermano responde no me digas que te sube que aguantar tantos años para que te mueras ahora no amigo no me dejes cabron no me dejes hermano

-medico: lo lamento soldado

-jackson: no puede ser piter levanta marica despierta

después de esas palabras Jackson quedó inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre, después de tres día fui a la enfermería a que revisarán mis heridas, havia un gran luto pues Jackson y yo eramos los único que havian regresando de esa misión y an entrar me entero que yo era el unico sobreviviente,

-medico: soldado torres el soldado Montenegro a

-yo: no no puede ser el no

me arrodilló el pone su mano en mi hombro

-medico: no pudimos haser nada

-yo:¡NO! maldito amigo ¡NO!

empiezo a llorar, pues el era mi último amigo que seguía con vida, mi dolor era grande memasiado y además me querían volver a mandar a la zona eco, yo no volvería a aya, perdí a mis amigos en ese lugar, no quería venganza pues eso no serviria de nada no los recibiría, desidi salir de la milicia, quería descansar del trauma que me había dejado esa cosa, pasó un año y medio en el cual yo tenia una vida muy esereado me havia buelto un hermitaño, no salía de mi casa sólo lo hasia para buscar comida , había mandado mas soldados a la zona eco no había alguno que regresará, mi casa era un desastres el sillón donde me sentaba están echo un desantes ropa tirada comida tirada sobre la ropa, cuando en el Facebook que una chica había entrado con unas amigas a aquel bosque sus padres supricaban que alguien la recatara ,yo corrí a mi garaje y subía mi moto , aselero a tope, cuando llegó a la base

\- bijilante: que ase aquí

-yo: entraré al foso,

el foso era el nombre que le avisan dado la zona eco

bijilante: que te ocurre chico .

-yo: déjame entra.

-bijilante: no puedo .

aceleró entrando a fuerza a la base cuando encuntro al primer grupo de soldados frenó, vajo .

-yo: entraré al foso ,soy el soldado jeins torres grupo Charlie, número 000102010 .

-un soldado: torres estas seguro .

-yo: si necesito equipo táctico .

-sanjur: torres ven conmigo ay un prototipo si te atesbes a usarlo, esta hecho con lo mejor de lo mejor

suspiró y asiento, el sale corriendo y yo lo sigo llegamos a un hangar entramos ay piesas por todos lados ahí an varias camillas y algunos arnés.

-sanjur: colocate este treje y lugo te pones frente a ese arnés .

yo lo ago el traje me queda un poco ajustado y la tela de la que era hecha era demasiado rústico y pesado me pongo gente al arnés y sanjur me ponga unas especie de armadura cuando termina dice agárrate siento un fuente corrientaso en mi nunca .

-yo: ¡ carajos esto duele aaaa ya !.

cuando terminó de sentiré ese corientanos notó como el casco, se encienda dándome datos sobre mi y sobre el hangar que ni yo conocía, como mi presión arterial mi cantidad de masa muscular y otras cosas me arrodilló para tomar aire, pues esa cosa había dolido demasiado .

me lento y miró mi alrededor .

-sanjur: toma tendrás que usar tu moto .

me da un rifle el cual nunca habia bisto anteriormente , la tomé y salí corriendo a lo que dieran mis piernas, lleve a mi moto y empecé a correr en ella para llegar al foso a tiempo, yo tenía que salvar a la chica y traté de sacar a esa cosa para que le dispara con algo raro cuando lleve vía al equipo de demolición afuera entre lo más sililoco que puse no quería que el espectro de cobra me viera u ollera, el boque tenía tanta nieva que si no fuera por lo instrumento no podría ni ver mi arma, avanzó raudo pero como un ninja revisó todo utilizando el casco empresa a llover muy fuerte, impidiendo que pueda respira con libertad así que me meto bajo una cueva para poder activar los tanques de oxigeno, cuando entró noto que el casco me dice que se escucha como un corazón palpitando muy rápido, me buelbo a poner el casco y me aseco activo la vista térmica y notó que es la chica me acerco suave.

-yo: calmate soy amigo me mandaron a buscarte calmate .

ella está temblando no se si es por el frío o por haver visto a el espectro de cobra .

-yo: vamos debo sacarte de aqui antes que esa cosa nos vea .

-chica: no no sabré allá .

-yo: como te llamas .

-chica: verónica y no saldré esa cosa a matado a mis amigas .

-yo: mira verónica tú no eres la única que pedio amigo, ase un años seis meses con tres dias y 13 horas perdí a mis amigo por esa cosa, jure no volver a poner un pie aquí y mirarme aquí estoy y necesito que tú sigas con vida .

-veronica: no puedo estoy asustada.

-yo: tú crees que yo no .

-veronica: estas asustado .

-yo: estoy cagaos de miedo.

ella se levanta.

-veronica: esta bien pero no me sueltes.

-yo: esta bien.

ella agarra mi mano, empezamos a correr a toda velocidad después de un rato me detengo de golpe asiendo que verónica se golpe conmigo .

-veronica: auh que pasa, no puede ser .

estoy petrificado al ver esa cosa frente a mi, a unos cuantos metro nos havia visto pero al parecer éramos irrelevantes para el no podía ni hablar estaba más asustado que nunca.

-yo:verónica corre al sur .

-verónica: a done es el sur .

-yo: a la derecha, no mires atrás este hijo de perra debe ver. lo que creo suelto su mano, corro a esa cosa y ella empieza a correr para salir del bosque, esa cosa la cual me recibe con ul golpe que me lanza contra un árbol el cual me deja sin aire gritó del dolor, me levantó y le empiso a dispara me quedo sin bala, cambio cartucho y sigo disparando cuando se acaba, escucho por radio equipo demos 01 tenemos a la chica avanzamos a

-yo:ahora yo necesito ayuda

me agachó esquivando un corte miró el árbol y be o como lo dejó

-yo: carajo

giro para dale una patada a lo que me parecía su cara ese golpe era mi oportunidad para correr pues "las balas se acaban tan rápido como la suerte" me hecho a correr como una gasela ( a toda velodidad) esa cosanme empieza a seguir

buenos espero que te allá gustado este capítulo.

si te gustó deja tu comecomentario

si quieres que un personaje tuyo aparezca en mi historia lo puedo poner pero si muere no llores después


	2. capítulo 2

**capítulo 2** **comienzo del terror**

mi casco detecta cuál es la mejor entrategia para correr en este bosque, pero no puedo haser esas maniobras así que sigo corriendo, pues hacer una me podía romper algún hueso y así si estaré jodido veo cómo el bosque se empiezas a abrir y be o los humvee pegó un soltó para no cae a la cuneta

-yo: ¡disparen disparen disparen!

-uno de los soldados: lo lamento chico

veo como todos suben a los humores y se retiran apresurada mente sigo corriendo y notó como no le presta atención a nada que no sea yo pues varios a autos pasaban a saldo de nosotros y no les internas sigo corriendo me quedo sin aire me giró tomo mi rifle y disparo en ráfaga de tres esa balas no le asen nada pero tables una perforadora si escucho una moto y la detengo y ago que el tipo se baje

-chico: que te pasa esa es mi moto

yo tomo su billetera

-yo: despues te las devuelvo , ahora corre

y le muerto mi pistola el sale corriendo y escucho el rugido de esa cosa empiezo a correr cagando leches ( muy rápido) , con dirección hacia la base cada vez que miraba hasia atrás notaba como se me acercaba, pasó a través de la entrada con un velocidad de 120k/h,

llegó a la armería y tomó un francotirador y tomó 5 cargadores extras y 8 c4 con su respectivos detonadores, corro salgo y veo a esa coma y empiezo a disparar uno y otra bes, tomó una c4 y la lanzó mientras cambió de cargador, la estallo justo cuando ya tengo nuevas balas, corro a él mientras disparo saltó sobre el y le año un corte en la espalda con mi navaja, pongo una se c4 y corro para alejarme y la estalló luego de ber a esa cosa echa añicos en el piso, me tiro al suelo para tomar aire, escucho como llega un humvee miró y es el del equipo de demolición, me levantó y empiezo a caminar hasia ellos, ellos bajan con la chica verónica, le doy un golpe a no y los demás me apuntan

-yo: porque me abandonaron

-soldado: tu no eres prioridad, la chica si

-yo: quítate, yo la entegare con su familia

-soldado: ese es nuestra misión

-yo: su misión es irrelevante yo la cumpliré

-verónica: porque es la pelea

-yo: sube al humvee

-soldado: no le aga caso el no es un soldado

-yo: pero yo no abandonó a mis compañeros

-soldado : y lo que hisiste aquel día

-yo: mis amigos estaban en riesgo de morir y así fue, intenté salvarle , yo cumpliré esta misión

subo al humvee con verónica y salimos de la base llegamos a su casa, cuando su padre la ven la abrazan casi llorando el

-señor: gracias

yo caigo arrodillado mi cuerpo no reacciona

-verónica: esta bien jeins oye responde estas bien

-yo: necesito descansar ya no puedo ni con el traje

mi vista se empieza a nublar y caigo desmayado, despierto en un cuarto muy frecita miró a mis costado esta mi casco sobre un mueble de noche una luz tenue ilumina el cuarto el cual está muy limpio y ediondo a perfume, me intento levantar para que mi cuerpo fatigado me recuerde la faena del dia anterior me levantó a duras penas bajo las escaleras y esta verónica desayunado con su padre

-señor: buenos días chico que fue lo que te sucedió

-verónica: buenos días

-yo: hola que fue lo que me paso

-verónica : caiste ahorrdillado y después de decir que debías descansar te desmayaste

-yo: y como te encuentras

-verónica: trite pero resistiendo, y a que te refería que esas cosa debía conocer su creasion

-yo: mi vida de pequeño fue terrible nunca encaje en la sociedad me hasían bullyng, pit ( piter aseveró )y jackson( Jackson Montenegro) y rico ( Ricardo morales) fueron mis únicos amigos durante mi niñez, havia un parque al cual íbamos a jugar en las tardes, rico murió a los 15 años de edad por cáncer, no pudimos salvar, su sueño era ser militar , los demás decidimos cumplir su dueño, pit y Jackson murieron en lo que parecía ser una misión normal de revisión, pero no tenía nada de común, avanzamos bien asta que nos separamos todos empezaron a morir intenté sacar a pit y a Jackson, pues están a heridos los lleve a la base, pero pit havia muerto antes que llegáramos, no supimos hasta que lo revisaron y Jackson murió dos días después fui el único que entró y salió de ese bosque sin morir y ahora tú también pudiste salir.

sonrió como mis ojos llenos de lágrimas

-señor: y porque desidiste ir de greso a ese lugar

-yo: algo me decía que no podía seguir escondiendome y que no podía dejar que alguien más muriera, bueno me voy tengo que quitarme esto

tomo mi casco y me marcho , pero antes de salir verónica me abrasa

-veronica:¿ y te volveré a ver ?

-yo: no se la vida da mucha vueltas, pero intentaré venir, entró al humvee y me voy a la base y sanjur me quita esas cosa

-comandante Núñez : torres regresaras con tu equipo

-yo: mi equipo está muerto

me retiró a mi casa, pasó una semana en la cual no se que tenía que no quería haser nada, esa chica era súper guapa, me tenía vuelto loco , no salía de mi mente desidi irá a ver, cuando llege ella estaba saliendo de su casa bajo de humvee

-yo: a donde se dirije la señorita

ella mi mira extrañada

-veronica: hasia el colé

-yo: vamos yo te llevaré

-veronica: no mi papá dice que no me suva a autos donde va un tipo que parece gay

-yo: uy una bala no duele tanto

ella sonríe y me abrasa

-veronica: es juego

ella sube , vamos al colegio de ella , cuando llegamos ella se bajó se puso frente a mi ventana

-Verónica: oye puedes venir por mi

-yo: sin porque no , a que hora sales

-veronica: a las doce

-yo: ok vengo por ti a esa hora

ella me besa y se va corriendo, y justo antes de entra me mira y sonríe yo estaba sorprendido acelere y me fui a las tumbas de piter Jackson y rico, y les conté como me sentía con respecto a verónica me sentía un poco aliviado, después de eso fui a aquel parque al cual iba con mis amigos y hasta que fuese las 11 del medio día cuando llege todavía no avisan salido, me quedé sobre el capó del humvee y siero mis ojos, siento un golpe en mi estomago, miró y es ella

-verónica: eres algo impaciente

-yo: aveces, y ¿ a donde quieres ir ?

-verónica: no se sorpendeme

-yo: digo subete

los dos subimos al humvee y cuando es estoy manejando

-yo: y¿ cuanto años tienes ?

-Verónica:19 ¿y tú?

-yo: tengo 22

-vetonica: ¿y tus padres ?

frenó de golpe en la mitad de la calle

-veronica:que pasó no me digas que

-yo: nunca los llege a conocer, nunca supe ni sus nombres, lo único que se es que tenía un hermano mayor tampoco lo llege a conocer

sigo conduciendo

-veronica: lamento haverlo mencionado

-yo: no te preocupes tu no sabías

llegamos a un restaurante 5 estrellas, llamado El Toretto pues se desvía que su ordenes las hasen más rápido que las carrera de toretto, cuando salimos fuimos al cine, ( y te preguntarás comí tenía tanta plata dos palabras responderán tu pregunta "seguro militar", pues al estar tan traumado por una misión me tuvieron que pagar )bueno después del cine regresamos a su casa, su padre está afuera

-señor: ¡estas son horas de llegar!

-yo: disculpeme yo fui el que atraso a verónica

-verónica: Papá ya no soy una niña

señor: te lo dire una sola vez, entra y tú no te le buelvas acercar

yo me retiro enfadado, pasó unos meses en el cual verónica y yo nos veíamos a escondidas y día cuando yo la estaba esperando en su colegio, su padre se estaciona detra de mi humvee, al verlo me metí bajo el humvee, se empiezan a escucha unos gritó, salgo de debajo del humvee y vemos como las personas correr como los autos se chocan y como el caos avanza tomo mi dos Glock y una pequeña mochilca con 20 cargadores del humvee

-yo: bamos entren todos al colegio

todos corremos y seramos las rejillas con seguro,

-yo: ¡vamos rieren las demás entradas! tomé y ayúdame a buscar a verónica

le doy una de las Glock al padre de verónica, empezamos a correr por el colegio, buscando a verónica la cual estaba en una explicación de no se que era pues yo era bruto para matemáticas

-veronica: que hases acá adentro

-yo:vamonos

-veronica:¿ jeins que pasa? ¿porque estas acá adentro?

-yo: ay algún tipo de ataque

escuchamos como una de las rejillas es fuertemente sacudida, salgo del salón y doy un disparo al aire.

-yo: ¡nadie se acerque a las rejillas! ¡esa cosas de afuera son peligrosas!

-senor: ya la encontraste, pero como andemos ahora todo ésta serrado

 **buenos espero que te allá gustado este capítulo.** **si te gustó deja tu comecomentario** **si quieres que un personaje tuyo aparezca en mi historia lo puedo poner pero si muere no llores después**


	3. capítulo 3

**capítulo 3**

 **perdía**

veronica: que demonios sucede

-yo: amor calmate, ya veremos cómo salir

-señor: un momento como que amor

el me apunta como min propia arma, a lo que los estudiantes se asustan el jala el gatillo pero esta bloqueado -yo: carajo primera ves que le pongo seguro, me salvo el pellejo. soy el novio de su hija ella no le quiso decir porque sabíamos que reaccionaría de ese modo

-veronica:papá calmate no es para tanto estamos en una situacion peor luego me regañas

ese dia lo masamos todos en un salon de 4 piso, el papá de veronica y yo cuidabamos durante la noche ,apagamos todas las luces para que no nos pudieran ver, havisamos tomado cuchillos del comedor ya que no a vía va las para desperdiciar, durante la noche se podía seguir escuchando las explosiones y disparos a lo lejos, en la mañana comimos lo que a vía en el comedor que no alcanzó para tanta gente.

teníamos que conseguir más comida o moririamos de hambre, decimos que yo saldría con un equipo de 6 chico los cuales eran aprendices de parckour a los cuales le habia contado un leve plan para conseguir comida el cual no era muy elaborado pues no sabía nada me mis enemigos, salimos trotando armados con cuchillos yo era el único que tenía un arma de fuego, llegamos a un minisuper, que estaba a tres kilómetros del colegio, entramos, yo vigilaba y les desvía que debíamos llevar cuando salimos con las mochilas llegas de probisones para una semana, vemos varias de esas cosas las cuales nos ven a nosotros, gritan y corren a nosotros, empezamos a correr pues eran demasiado como para luchar, corramos como su no unirse mañana pues eso ocurriria si no llegavamos a tiempo, uno de los tipos se calló vía a regresar por el peor al escuchar su grito supe que ya era insalvable y no podía arriesgar a los demás ni a los provisiones

-yo: chicos horas del parckour

ellos empiensan correr más rápido, pero yo mantengo mi paso pues no quiero gastar mucha energía, cuando el olor completamente asqueroso me hase correr mas rapido, miro hasia atrás hay muchos más empiezo a correr con más ganas, veo una bagoneta, me deslizó por debajo de ella para ganar algo de tiempo, me ubiera traído el humvee, sigo corriendo y me escondo en una casa para tomar aire, cuando una de esas cosas aparece, tomó mi cuchillo se lo entierro en el corazón para notar que sigue caminando saco el cuchillo y sigo apuñaliandolo, el me logra tirar al suelo y corre a mi lo detengo con mi manos pero intenta morderme lo pateo y tomó mi arma y disparó

-yo: carajo que fue eso

escucho como la puerta es golpeada corro al segundo piso, me meto a una avtasion y bloqueo la puerta con un closed, empiezo a revisar que me pueda servir estoy asustado nuevamente pues no estoy en control de la situación, intentó tomar aire para que las ideas vengan a mi, pero por escuchar los golpes en la puerta me terminó frustrado pues ya avian llegado a aquí, tomó carrera y salgo por la ventana y empiezo a correr nuevamente, empieza a llover a cantaros hasiendome mas dificil saver donde estoy, me asco a un almacén que parece serrado, rompo los candados de la cortina de hierro la subo lo suficiente para entrar y la bajo, empiezo a revisar el almacén, es de cosas agricolas me acomodo sobre un motín de paja, por mi mente pasaba "espero que eso idiotas allan llegado vivos", después de eso me quedé dormido me desperté a las 4 de la madrugada del día siguiente y a esa hola salí de ese lugar, aunque no vea mucho tenía un olfato muy sensible y el loro de esa cosa era fácilmente reconocible, empiezo a trotar lo más siguiloso posible cuando logró ver el colegio empiezo a correr y subo la rejilla, un tipo me apunta con un linterna

-señor: eres tú, que te pasó

-yo: tuve que ser una distracción para que ellos llegarán a aquí bien.

camino entrando y cuando llegó al salón veo a verónica dormida

-yo: que pensó que me avía ocurrido

-señor: pensamos que habías muerto como el otro chico

-mike: que ay perro, no te moriste nada

-yo: necesito a cinco más para entras mi humvee tengo una cuántas arma en el maletero y algunas bengalas por si

-veronica: jeins veronica: jeins llegaste .

me abrasa fuertemente y empieza a llorar después de calmada .

-yo: no moriré mientras tenga que protegerte .

lo desvía pues desde pequeño tengo una frace " puede que no esté muerto, pero si vives sin un propósito por el cual luchar, estás muerto

-yo: amor nesesito que nos ayudes a entrar el humvee

ella asiente, la ayudó a subir al muro del colegio mientras yo salía para entender el auto mientras los demas también bijilanban, ya adentro bajo a verónica del muro

-yo: te acuerdas como te enseñe a usarlas

-veronica: si es muy sencillo, oye y que fue lo que pasó allá afuera ayer, porque ese chico no regresó con ustedes

-yo: esas cosas lo alcanzaron y mataron yo no pude regresar nonpodia darme el lujo de poner en riesgo a un grupo por una persona

-verónica: lo hisite por mi esa vez

-yo: yo no tenía planeado salir con vida ese día, no tenía motivos para seguir con vida ahora es diferente, ahora tengo algo por lo que debo luchar asta con mi último alimento

ella se me queda mirando muy seria,

-veronica: porque lo dices

-yo: de niño tuve el presentimiento que la humanidad se transformaría en otra especie y tuve razón, los humanos se vuelves zombies , puedes intentar contactarte con alguien por la radio

-veronica: esta bien

yo empiezo a revisar las armas y poniéndole seguro a todas y silenciado a mi pistola le entregó a los que me parecen más cuerdo y fuertes uno me apuntó con el arma que le acabó de dar

-chico: yo seré el líder o disparó

-yo: no tienes las pelotas para dispara

el intenta disparme, pero el seguro no lo deja, yo le apuntó y disparó

-chico: porque lo hiciste

-yo: me intento traicionar, y yo odio la traición

-veronica: encontré uno, aquí veronica necesitamos evacuación en el colegio gatuncillo

-soldado: cuanto son

-yo: aquí soldado jeins somos a lo mínimo treinta necesitamos evacuación inmediata

-soldado: deberán ir a una zona acierta para poder rescatarlos, soldado debe llegar a su grupo a la son a yankee

-yo: esta bien en cuanto llegan

-soldado: en tres horas

-yo: intentaremos llegar para entonces

empezamos a buscar vehículos los cuál funcionar para poder llegar a la zona yankee, después de una hoz conseguimos 6 vehículos, sin contar mi humvee en el cual cabían 8 personas a lo mínimo, avamvamos raudos a la son a yankee cuando llegamos no havia nada ni nadie, pero podíamos divisar los helicópteros a lo lejos, cuando aterrizan subimos todos, por enzima de nosotro pasa una gojiva nuclear, mis ojos es abren como platos para luego apresura a todo, despegamos y después de un tiempo vemos la explosión me acerco a verónica y le pongo el sinturon de seguridad

-verónica: y tú dónde te sentaras

-yo: no de preocupes por

soy interrumpido por la onda expansiva la cual nos abia alcanzado, haciendo que los pilotos pierdan el control, me doy un golpe con el techo del helicóptero inconcientandome, despierto en una especie de cámara de crihonisacion agarrado por grilletes empiezo al golper el vidrio y un tipo con apariencia de científicos con todo y bata se me acerca

-científico Víctor :(asentó ruso pero en español) como esta mi estimado, como eres el primero en despertar veras como tus amigos mueren,

yo me mantenía indiferente antes sus palabras, veo cómo le inyectan un líquido oscuro, ellos despiertan gritan y sus ojos se empiezan a llenar de sangre luego esa sangre se vuelve negra y dejan de reaccionar, veo cómo le inyectan eso a todo teniendo el mismo resultado, veo cómo agarran a verónica ella se despierta anten que la inyecten e intenta luchar pero la detienen ente 5 científicos ella me mira

-verónica: jeins te amo

le intentan eso por lo cual yo grito y empiezo a darle cabezazo a él vidrio sin ver otro sesultado que no sea sacarme sangre de la fente,

-yo:¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ PORQUE! ¡NO!

-científico Víctor: (claramente con asentó ruso) al parecer ella era tu novia te dejare vivir unos días más para que sufras será mi regalo

mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y vuelvo a gritar, empese a a llorar y cada sierto tiempo gritaba asta quedarme dormido siento como me inyectan algo


	4. capítulo 4

**capítulo 4** **ciudad muerta**

me inyectan algo peor mi cuerpo no reacciona y despierto en un lancha amarrado un chica esta frente a mi y un soldado la esta manejando la lancha

-chica: estas bien, amigo no te aremos daño

-soldado:ya despertó (asentó gringo)

-yo: quienes son y porque no siento mis piernas

-chica: es porque te tuvimos que dormir para sacarte eras el unico con vida dentro de esas capsulas, como te llamas

-yo:( con una mirado muy trite) mi novia murió aya dentro, no pude salvarle

-soldado: yo también e perdido gente está semana está salvaje

-yo: ¿a pasado una semana ?

-chica: si llevamos 8 días desde que empezó todo, yo también e perdido gente

-yo: yo era un ex soldado havia abandonado la milicia por el espectro de cobra y por ella me enfrente nuevamente a esa cosa ella me dio razones para vivir

-chica: pues mira ahora tú razón es tratar de salvar a los inmunes por aire, verdad tú no sabes, mira el 50% son inmunes al virus por medio de aire el otro 50% ya están muertos o lo estarán por esa razón el virus se espacio tan rápido

cuando llegamos a la costa de Panamá nos dividimos para conseguir comida y refugio sólo me dejaron un cuchillo caranbik empiezo a caminar cuando veo a una sombra pasar fente a mi y notó nuevamente ese olor putrefacto miró y veo a 6 zombies acercándose rápido empiezo a correr a lo contrario después de un tiempo escucho 6 disparos miró y están esas cosas tiradas en el suelo

-???: ( voz femenina)no te muevas o disparó quién eres, que ases siguiendome

-yo: no te incumbe, niñita

-chica: soy lucía, y no soy una niñita

me da un culataso en la cara con un ak-47, siento como alguien me intenta desperta

-yo: mamá hoy no tengo clases, déjame dormir un ratito mas

-lucia: idiota despierta, debemos salir de aquí

miró y ella me está entregando un arma, me levantó y pregunto cuál es la situación pero noto que es que ay zombies intentando entrar a donde estamos, salimos por la ventana por las escalera de emergencias, y empezamos a trotar cuando por lucía mira atras se tropezó y calló al piso gritando por el susto, pensando que con lo que se abría tropezado era un zombie cuando en realidad era una simple roca, empezamos a ver cómo llegaban lo zombies y empezamos a correr con ganas veo nuevamente a aquel soldado que nos grita que saltamos pero no comprendo porque cuando lo aremos notamos como el aparece a nuestro costado y entierra su puño en el piso, y de su brazo sale una descarga eléctrica la cual golpe a lo zombies y ase estallar sus cabezas el saca su brazo del piso antes que nosotros caigamos sobre el

-lucía: ¿que? ¿como demonio? ¿cómo eso es posible?

-soldado: (asentó gringo) prototipo, sirve para batallas cuerpo a cuerpo

-yo: necesito uno de eso

me comportaba estúpidamente para no pensar en verónica pues sí pensaba en ella mataría a todos pues no soportaría recordar sus últimas palabras

-soldado: siganme

el empieza a correr y nosotros de atrás de él, cuando llegamos a un lote valdio se escucha como muchas armas nos apunta el activa una bengala y una puerta se abre a lo lejos bueno con a 10 metros entramos un tipo me mira muy enojado

-tipo raro: Eric esté fue el idiota que tenías que salvar, por esta bazofia murio mi hermana

el me da un golpe el la cara asiendome retroceder me intenta dar una patada voladora pero me cubro con mi antebrazo me intenta dar otro golpe, pero me apollo con una mano y le intentó patiar el mentón pero el me patea el braso el cual me sostiene asiendome caer de cabeza me levantó y lo intentó golpear pero el equiba mis golpes como si me conociera me da un golpe en el estómago dejándome sin aire el sonrie al verme así giro en el aire a lo maniobra de deadpool patiandole el rostros Eric nos separa

-eric: ya basta ustedes dos paresen niños

-yo: el empezó

-eric: marcos no fue por el que tú hermana murió

-lucía porque pelean

-yo: Eric no tienes alguna misión para mi

-Eric: nesesitamos comida

-marcos:el equipo de exploración salio ase una hora

-Eric: bueno si quieres puedes explorar el lugar pero no puedes pasar de una zona donde ay unos autos sobres otros formando un muro -yo: esta bien no regresare hoy

el asiente y me entrega una bengala y dice enciendela si regresas a aquí, yo asiento me entrega una mochila con comida para un día, una pistola con tres cargadores y un machete yo la tomó, cuando salgo, empieso a trotar, deteniendome en la esquinas para fijarme que no aya zombies o enemigos, en una ves que me fijé escucho una voz en mi cabeza

\- voz en mi cabeza: jeins jeins jeins

-yo: quien es

-voz en mi cabeza: jeins jeans

-yo: quien carajos eres

-voz en mi cabeza: soy tú

yo intentó no prestarle atención

-voz en mi cabeza: ella era hermosa

al mencionar a verónica hiso que estallara di un grito de ira, veo a un zombie, sacó mi machete y corro hasia el, el cual grita y corre hasia mi, veo como salen mas zombies de entre en los edificios

-voz en mi cabeza: así me gusta

mi iris derecho se vuelve rojo, mi velocidad aumenta, salto a una altura de dos metros y le rebano la cabeza a ese zombie, entre más se me acercaban mi velocidad aumentaba mantandolos, corro entre ellos, llega un punto donde mi machete se queda sin filo, doy un grito y una honda de aire se desprende de mi empujando a los zombies , mi cabeza empieza a doler, empieso correr alegandome de ese lugar, cada vez me dolía más la cabeza, caigo arrodillado y escupo mucha sangre

-voz en mi cabeza:( se está riendo) duele verdad, yo también tuve que pasar por eso

escupo más sangre, no puedo moverme todo me duele demasiado y me cuesta mucho respira, un tipo raro me apunta

-???: quien eres y que hases aquí

-yo: ayúdame por favor

el me da una patada asiendome quedar de espalda, me apunta con su arma, a lo que yo escupió más sangre

-yo: no estoy infectado, sólo me duele el cerebro por favor ayudamame

el me da un culataso en la cara dejando inconsciente, despierto amarrado a una silla, no logró ver nada pues no entra ni la luz del sol, mi cabeza sigue doliendo.

aquel tipo se me acerca

-???: ¿porque entrante a la ciudad de los sentauros?, no eres de los nuestro, ¿quien te envió fue la jauria cierto?

-yo: no se quienes son

el golpea mi rostro

-???: me quieres ver la cara de idiota, la jauría sería la única que evitaría a uno de los suyos para que nos intentará atacar

-yo: de todos modos si fuera de ellos no los ayudaría a ustedes

-voz en mi cabesa: así puto no te doblegles, no jodas verdad que tú ni sabes quién es la jauría, te morirá virgen

-yo: quien carajos eres porque maldita sea no me dices quién eres

-???: que demonios te pasa

-yo:shhh estoy conversando, dime quien eres y porque estas en mi cabeza

-voz en mi cabeza :lo único que te diré es que me llamó furia, y cuando estaba vivo mis amigos me desian RIP

-???: que demenios te pasa de tomos modos

el trae a una chica, la cual está llorando, los ojos de aquella chica era de un tono azul marino, me intentavas haser recordar algo que mi cerebro no quería recordar

-chica: jeins eres tú

-rip: oye es chica está muy sexy, pero ella no era la novia de rico

mis ojos se abren como platos, no podia creerlo

-???: al parecer la reconoces, mira lo que debes es meterte en el grupo del la jauría y matarlos desde adentro o ella muere esta claro

el se lleva a la chica la cual grita mi nombre, a lo que no puedo hacer de nasa

-rip: no puedo ayudarte wey

-???: cumpliras

yo al sentirme impotente y al saber que era la novia de uno de mis amigo no la podía dejar morir por lo cual me vi obligado a acceder y seguir su terminos

-yo: puedo verla

-???: si

cuando la traen de nuevo

-chica:(entre lagrimas) jeins porfavor sacame de aqui

-yo: jaquelin calmate, tengo que ayudar a estos tipos y te dejarán salir, peor necesito que seas fuerte

se la llevan nuevamente el tipo dice como el peli de acción"dulces sueños" y me da un culataso el la cara,

¿donde estoy? ¿que es esto?¿porque estoy aqui?, me hasia esa pregunta y de la nada resibi un golpe, me pongo en guardia una voz dice sabes porque siguen con vida después de tanto tiempo y tantas catástrofes, tus padres, tus amigos, tu novia ninguno de ellos debían estar muertos tú fuiste el error, esas personas merecían ser felices, pero tú


	5. avisó

hola a los que estén leyendo esta historia, lamentó informales que esta historia

 **será cancelada por problemas tenicos**

perdí toda la Soria ya está escrita solo era de subira

si abais empezado a leer esta historia lo siento mucho si quien que reescribe lo que falta ponga lo en los comentarios gracias por su atención


End file.
